Acting class and Romance
by Hellcat of Lore
Summary: New student with a recent loss. Is in an acting class and they'll be doing a rather...awkward high school musical not disney one How will it fair.first person, Cloud story, just read and review please. Any kind accepted. M for later chapters


I never dreamed in a million years I would EVER have an exciting life. I always just went to school, did homework, worked, showered, slept, and then repeated. I never thought that one day I'd move to a school that was different. Heck, I never thought I'd move period. Boy was I wrong. It started a month after my parents died. I was devastated. They'd been the only family I had and the only ones who actually accepted me for who I was.

You see, I am what people would call a Goth. You know the ones that wear Tripp Jeans with chains, and some sort of dark themed shirt? Yeah I was one of those, though I didn't bother much with the make up. I did the eye liner and shadow, but that was about it. The rest seemed kind of an extreme. I was naturally pale so I didn't have to worry about the face make up anyway. However, my eyes are what usually freaked people out. They were a hypnotic panther color, naturally. I liked them, though they seemed to unnerve a lot of other people.

So back to the original story, my parents were the only ones to accept that fully and treat me the same as they would have treated a normal kid. *snicker* I say normal, because I'm not normal either. Yeah I am a Goth, but still not normal. You'll begin to see the abnormal traits shine through as the story continues.

So anyway, I moved to a town called Hollow Bastion. I thought it would be a boring town just like my previous home, which I can't remember. I remember the social worker telling me all about the things in Hollow Bastion and how the change would be good for me, but I also remembered I didn't listen. I was too busy recalling memories as I gazed out of the car window. The social worker had already enrolled me in school so that's where I was headed. He would pick me up and take me to my new 'home' where I was allowed to live alone.

I got out of the car and walked into the front office, getting odd stares from others. I sighed to myself and then I caught the secretary's attention. She paled a bit, but smiled honestly. I guess I was a bit of a shock to see first thing in the morning. She handed me my schedule with a steady hand and asked sweetly, "Would you like me to get someone to show you around?" I looked at her my expression had now taken either a blank or a sad look these days. I smiled the best I could, only managing a small sad smirk, "No thank you." I said my voice softer than normal. I'm sure she had to strain to hear me.

So I walked out, looking at my schedule…I had two acting classes in a row, then history, then sparring. Wow, this was going to be an interesting semester. Two hours in each class. Well then. I was glad to have sparring last period. That would be extremely fun….maybe even helpful. I headed to my first class. It wasn't too terribly hard to find the theater. I walked in and saw a bunch of people. It was a good thing I knew how to walk quickly and silently. I managed to slip in without being noticed….or so I thought.

A boy with quite an array of messy brown spikes came up to me and said in a hyper tone, 'Hi I'm Sora! You must be new. What's your name?" I looked at him blankly and said softly, "Kellina Sandalius." ((**Kellina: Battle Maiden Sandalius: True Wolf )) **HE smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Why don't you come over to my group? It might be better than being alone." He smiled brightly. How could ONE person be so…bubbly? I sighed mentally, I didn't want to hurt this guy's feelings so I nodded and silently followed him.

He bounced over to his group and waited for me. He suddenly seemed even more animated than before as he grinned from ear to ear. He said, "Hey guys…we have a new student! Her name's Kellina!!" I remember him turning around to look at me. The rest of his friends' looks turned toward me as well. I could feel my cheeks burning a bit. He said, "Kellina these are my friends, Leon, Vincent, Axel, my cousin Roxas, Tifa, Yuffie, Reno, Rude and Cloud."

I nodded to them and said softly, "Hello?" I was very uncomfortable. The one named Yuffie bounced over to me, much in a Sora like manner and waved talking three million miles a minute. I was surprised I understood it all. Then she bounded away as she went to go get something. Tifa was next. She smiled and said hello as well then followed Yuffie.

The guys were next. First was Roxas, "Hello." He said smirking lightly, his blue eyes almost challenging. I nodded back. Next was Axel. His hair reminded me of my own, though mine was a dark brown with blood red accents; his was just fire engine red all the way through. He smirked and said, "Hey, what's up?" He stood close to Roxas and I figured they were a pair…nice. I shrugged. Next was Reno. He smiled and said, "Hi!" I nodded to him. The rest were just nodding their hellos.

At that moment the teacher walked into the class. He looked a lot like Leon, but it could just be coincidence. He smiled cheerfully and announced that we would be performing a musical soon. Oh boy…this should be fun. He said, "In order to make this fair, everyone shall draw their parts. No changing either. They are non-negotiable." Well then, hopefully I'd get an extra part, you know, someone in the background.


End file.
